MKX Johnny Cage vs RWBY cast intros
by DarkGamer062
Summary: I did Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose from RWBY and now its time for one of my favorite Mortal Kombat Characters Johnny Cage. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Mortal Kombat X belongs to Neither Realm Studios
MKX Johnny Cage Vs RWBY Cast

So one day while on my computer I was playing with the RWBY Vol. 3 Ch. 8 trailer and IGN's all of Johnny Cages amazing MKX intros to where it say (and I quote)

Yang to the others in her team: You guys believe me. And instead of Blake with " I wish I could believe you" it's one of Johnnies intros against Reptile. Johnny Cage: Sure why not

And thought why not make intros for all of them against the ball's punching, shadow kicking, actor.

Vs Team RWBY

Vs Ruby

1st

Johnny: Hey Little red riding hood.

Ruby: You ask to die Cage.

Johnny: I was going to ask if you have any treats.

2nd

Ruby: Have you seen my sister?

Johnny: Witch one the cat, frostbite, or blonde.

Ruby: The blonds her.

3rd

Johnny: Where's your basket Red?

Ruby: Why so I can put you in it?

Johnny: No cause I'm starving.

4th

Johnny: Ruby.

Ruby: I've dealt with Yang, your nothin'

Johnny: Well I'm no Yang.

5th

Johnny: Team RWBY reunion at my place.

Ruby: You seriously think they'll come.

Johnny: No worries the invitations are bright and colorful.

Vs Weiss

1st

Johnny: Since when did Sub-Zero have a kid.

Weiss: I was not born into that clan of murderous **PIGS.**

Johnny: Ah. you must have been a student of his.

2nd

Weiss: I see you hitting on Yang.

Johnny: Ya mean that sexy blond with the gauntlets?

Weiss: Yep knew it.

3rd

Johnny: Weiss Schnee.

Weiss: Why do you follow me and my teammates Cage?

Johnny: My Ex-Wife ordered me to Princess.

4th

Johnny: Team RWBY reunion at my place.

Weiss: My father won't allow it.

Johnny: Then we're going to have a nice long chat after this.

Vs Blake

1st

Johnny: Hey kitty cat.

Blake: Don't mess with me Cage.

Johnny: Looks like someone's getting spaded today.

2nd

Blake: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Oh looks like someone needs to get off the catnip.

Blake: Clawing your eyes out will be a pleaser.

3rd

Johnny: Team RWBY reunion at my place.

Blake: I deny your invitation Cage.

Johnny: I promise Yang won't punch your face in. Hopefully.

Vs Yang

1st

Johnny: How'd you get here.

Yang: By airship.

Johnny: Arighty.

2nd

Yang: Look at you

Johnny: Hot teenagers are in aisle 5

Yang: Thanks

3rd

Johnny: I'm here to help ya Yang.

Yang: You believe me?

Johnny: Sure why not.

4th

Johnny: Team RWBY reunion at my place.

Yang: I'm going to be in the same room as Blake.

Johnny: What part of Team RWBY reunion do you not understand.

5th

Yang: Don't say it.

Johnny: Sup' Jax Jr.

Yang: THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!

6th

Johnny: Oh look a cripple

Yang: A guy that thinks he's all that I'm not.

Johnny: Ya think it's still possible for you to fuck yourself.

7th (Vs WF Recruit Yang skin (based on a theory after vol 3 ch 6)

Johnny: How did you escape atlas arrest.

Yang: Madam Cinders plan's was started with a Yang.

Johnny: That just makes me want to hurt you even more.

8th

Johnny: Listen to me Yang.

Yang: I only heed to Madam Cinder.

Johnny: Sure didn't answer my question.

9th

Johnny: Listen to me Yang.

Yang: You talk way to much Cage.

Johnny: Who are you everyone I've ever met?

10th

Yang: So, how's Ruby and the others?

Johnny: Good. Why?

Yang: By mourning they'll be _**mourning**_.

Vs Team JNPR

Vs Juan.

1st

Johnny: Juanny boy.

Juan: I always did like your films.

Johnny: Always nice to meet a fan.

2nd

Juan: Johnny Cage?

Johnny: That's my name don't wear it out.

Juan: Like Yang with hers in jokes.

Vs Nora.

1st

Johnny: Nora.

Nora: You go splat.

Johnny: Sure Sloth girl.

2nd

Nora: Cage.

Johnny: ADHD

Nora: As easy to break.

Vs Pyrrha

1st

Johnny: Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: I am Ozpins chosen guardian

Johnny: Way to go Ozpin, you killed us all.

2nd

Pyrrha: I have the Fall Maidens power.

Johnny: Yeah unnaturally.

Pyrrha: It was the only way.

3rd

Pyrrha: I have the Fall Maidens power.

Johnny: Yeah but you still suck.

Pyrrha: So like your movies.

4th

Pyrrha: I have the Fall Maidens power.

Johnny: Well I beat Shinok.

Pyrrha: I would kick his ass.

5th

Johnny: I beat Shinok.

Pyrrha: I would kick his ass.

Johnny: HA. That's funny.

Vs Lie Ren.

Johnny: Ren.

Ren: What do you seek Mr. Cage.

Johnny: Someone's ass to kick so let's go.

2nd

Ren: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Have I got a surprise for you.

Ren: I'll get it straight to Nora.

Vs Chaos Syndicate.

Vs Mercury.

1st

Johnny: You going to the hospital Merc.

Mercury: Uh my legs aren't broken.

Johnny: Who said it was going to be your legs.

2nd

Mercury: Why did Ruby attack you?

Johnny: Why did you attack her defenseless?

Mercury: No one can know about my legs.

Vs Emerald

1st

Johnny: So your behind it all.

Emerald: Behind what.

Johnny: Uh, all the illusions

2nd

Emerald: You know the price of discovery Cage.

Johnny: One dead White Fang, coming' right up.

Emerald: You will be the one who dies.

Vs Neapolitan

1st

Johnny: Neo.

Neo: Cage.

Johnny: Wow you can talk.

2nd

Neo: Prepare for death Johnny Cage.

Johnny: And they said you were mute.

Neo: Annoying even before death.

3rd.

Neo: There you are Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Did you bring any ice cream.

Neo: Yes the flavor is your death.

Vs Roman Torchwick.

1st

Johnny: Roman.

Roman: Cage.

Johnny: Less talk more me kick your ass.

2nd

Roman: You really think you can defeat me.

Johnny: I've beat Shinok.

Roman: Yes but that years ago.

Vs Cinder.

1st

Johnny: You doin' down Cinder.

Cinder: Like you fame?

Johnny: You gettin' a punch down under.

2nd

Cinder: How did you get pass Xiao Long?

Johnny: Showed her my abs.

Cinder: You will die even more of a fool.

3rd

Johnny: It's over Cinder.

Cinder: What your life?

Johnny: No, Your plans stupide.

4th

Johnny: You heading' for a _**Fall Cinder**_

Cinder: Is that a joke.

Johnny: Yang's not the only one that makes puns.

Vs BOSM

Vs Ozpin

1st

Johnny: Why Pyrrha?

Ozpin: Oh I suppose you have a better idea.

Johnny: Yeah, you're looking at him.

2nd

Ozpin: A pleasant surprise visit Mr. Cage.

Johnny: You know why I'm here.

Ozpin: Sonya can be, a bitch.

Vs Ironwood.

1st

Johnny: Sup Wood iron.

James: It's Ironwood.

Johnny: Be happy I didn't call you dickface

2nd

James: You were ordered to protect Team RWBY

Johnny: Cause of Neptune's doing.

James: And you clearly failed.

Vs Qrow

1st

Johnny: Qrow is that you?

Qrow: Cage.

Johnny: Hey what I do?

2nd

Qrow: Why help Sub-Zero?

Johnny: He wants to protect Earth realm.

Qrow: Well I'm not teaming with him.

3rd

Johnny: It's been a while Qrow.

Qrow: And I still won't forgive Sub-Zero.

Johnny: Well I take it you still drunk then.

4th

Qrow: Don't I know you.

Johnny: Johnny Cage, meet me at the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Qrow: Oh yeah.

5th

Johnny: You still mad at Sub-Zero?

Qrow: He killed Summer you asshole.

Johnny: Sure didn't answer my question.

Vs Team SSSN (Sun and Neptune)

Vs Sun Wukong.

1st

Johnny: Sun Wukong.

Sun: Hey, Blake here?

Johnny: Why, want her to see you get your ass kicked?

2nd

Sun: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Sup?

Sun: goanna kick your ass.

3rd

Sun: Weren't you told to watch over Blake's Team.

Johnny: All cause of your best friends little accident with Yang.

Sun: No worry I helped them beat him up.

Vs Neptune

1st

Johnny: I can help ya'.

Neptune: With what?

Johnny: The thing that happened 9 months ago with Yang.

2nd

Neptune: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: I can help you with the ladies.

Neptune: I rather not get devoiced.

Vs others

Vs Winter Schnee.

1st

Johnny: Winter.

Winter: Mr. Cage.

Johnny: Glade you remember me.

2nd

Winter: You are alive.

Johnny: Where were those years ago?

Winter: Classified.

3rd

Johnny: Why weren't you at the Tournament.

Winter: Classified.

Johnny: Don't ya mean Wood iron's lap.

4th

Winter: You are alive.

Johnny: And watching over your little sisters team.

Winter: Glade you have made it for the Vital Festival.

Vs Adam

1st

Johnny: So you stole Shinok's amulet.

Adam: It is the weapon of the fauns' freedom.

Johnny: And the Reason why I'm a kick yo ass.

2nd

Adam: I am no Shinok.

Johnny: Duh.

Adam: For I will slaughter.

3rd

Johnny: I'm here to stop ya Adam.

Adam: Your another lamb to the slaughter.

Johnny: Do you see any tails on me?

4th

Adam: Fell the power of Shinok's amulet.

Johnny: I get to beat him up again?

Adam: I use his powers for my own.

5th

Johnny: I'm here to stop ya Adam.

Adam: You'll fail human cow.

Johnny: Cow, Is your mother joining us.


End file.
